Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of treatment of radioactive wastewater.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, radioactive wastewater is treated by evaporation and ion exchange. However, the process consumes a large amount of energy, produces a large number of radioactive byproducts, and involves expensive equipment. Conventionally, the evaporation treatment process runs under harsh environments and thus equipment involved therein tends to corrode. In addition, the ion exchange process produces radioactive spent resins as byproducts, which increases the difficulty of post-processing.
With the development of membrane technology, reverse osmosis has been introduced for wastewater treatment.
In recent years, continuous electrodeionization has been used for radioactive wastewater treatment. However, the resins filled in the membrane stack of a continuous electrodeionization unit do not have a strong selectivity for radionuclides, and the concentration of the nuclide ions is 4-5 orders of magnitude lower than that of non-radioactive ions, leading to a low removal efficiency of the nuclide ions. As a result, the effluent quality cannot meet the specified discharge standards.